Bez odpowiedzi
by Angevelinka
Summary: Feniks Ikki z reguły nie przejmował się wieloma rzeczami. Aż do czasu, gdy przejmujące rzeczy same do niego nie przyszły. Shounen ai, fic-zagadka, Ikkix?.


Ciepło w podbrzuszu.

Rozlane, uspokajające, chlupoczące ciepło w podbrzuszu rozlewające się wężowymi strumieniami po żyłach, po nerwach i po wszystkich kościach. Zamrugał oczami i uniósł się lekko na łokciach, pozwalając drobnym kropelkom potu zbierać się w zagięciach stawów.

Było za ciepło by oddychać.

Para unosiła się z jego ust gorącym strumieniem, niewidoczna i niemożliwa do rozpoznania. Westchnął, mając nadzieję na to, że zmusi się do ziewania, jednak nic takiego nie nastąpiło. Ucisk na płuca był zbyt duży.

„Jaki mamy dziś dzień?..." – pomyślał sennie, obracając głowę w lewą stronę. Nad wierzchołkami niewielkiego pasma gór unosiła się ledwo widoczna plama słoneczna w różowej poświacie.

To, że nie był w swoim łóżku, nie zdziwiło go ani trochę. Nie przeszkadzało mu też to, że w ogóle nie rozpoznawał okolicy. Rozmazane, stygnące w jego wnętrzu ciepło unieruchomiło jego zdolność myślenia i wtrąciło w gar gęstej i tłustej zupy. Nie czuł się w niej zbyt dobrze, ale też wcale nie miał zamiaru z niej wychodzić. To, jak się w niej znalazł, było mu obojętne.

Chociaż nie mógł powiedzieć, że nie pamiętał.

Tylko raczej nie pozwalał sobie przypomnieć.

Ponownie zamrugał powiekami, patrząc jak ociężała kula chłodnego letniego poranka wytrwale wspina się po nieboskłonie, zagradzana przez niezliczone rzędy kolumn. A potem przypomniał sobie zwycięskie wrzaski minionej nocy i zwymiotował na podłogę.

W ten sposób Feniks Ikki w końcu pozbył się wewnętrznego ciepła promieniującego z nadmiaru alkoholu.

A wszystko przez urodziny.

Feniks Ikki nie miał szczęścia co do daty własnego poczęcia. Urodził się w samym środku lata – najbardziej skwarnym dniu w roku, gdy już trzeba było przestać doglądać zbiorów i zacząć sianokosy. Był to dzień w którym jabłka na drzewach były jeszcze zielone i niezbyt słodkie, więc nie można było ich jeść, ale których nie sposób było nie kraść gdy nadarzyła się okazja. Pierwszy dzień Babiego Lata – piętnasty sierpnia.

I dziwnym trafem los tak chciał, że jego patron i zarazem niezbyt bliski znajomy – Leo Aioria miał urodziny dzień później. Nie było w tym nic złego – nie od dziś wszak wiadomo, że ludzie potrafią urodzić się jednego i tego samego dnia nawet. Jednak kiedy wieść o tym, że w przeddzień hucznej balangi które odbywały się za każdym razem gdy ktoś spod Żywiołu Ognia miał urodziny była okazja by zrobić jeszcze jedną – jego bardzo prywatne święto przestało być tylko i wyłącznie synonimem cichego „Happy Birthday to you, Ikki" nad ranem pod prysznicem (lub w jeziorze lub w strumieniu lub gdziekolwiek łaskawy los rzucił jego osobę akurat w danym okresie). I tym samym jako solenizant, któremu nie wypadało nie być na własnym przyjęciu urodzinowym („Ale będziesz na prywatce, prawda, Ikki?" słodził mu nad uchem od trzech tygodni Shun, który jak zwykle bał się wybrać samemu na tak wielką imprezę) został zmuszony do tego by znaleźć się w centrum zainteresowania całego Sanktuarium nie później jak o dziewiątej rano w Domu spod znaku Lwa.

Prychnął pod nosem. Jak łatwo się było domyślić, party okazało się być całodobową klęską podobną jedynie wojnie domowej jakie miały tendencje odwiedzać od czasu do czasu ich kraj.

„JEEE, HURRAAA, LWY RZADZĄĄĄ!!!" darł się do jego ucha już o wpół do jedenastej Aioria lekko wstawiony dwoma szklankami słabego piwa – najwyraźniej nie tak słabego jak opisywano na etykietce napoju. Nikt jednak nie miał wątpliwości, że dużo wspólnego musiał mieć z tym Rycerz Skorpiona, który ze sprawnością godną hostessy rozdawał alkohol wszystkim po kolei, nie odmawiając nawet nieletnim. Około godziny pierwszej już znaczna większość Rycerzy była mocno podchmielona, chociaż nie zaczęły się jeszcze żadne tańce ani gry zespołowe, jako, że panna Atena życzyła sobie poczekać z tym do wieczora. Do tego momentu Ikki odmówił już pięć razy dolewki „czegoś mocniejszego" do kubka swojego soku pomarańczowego, zabrał Shunowi trzy kieliszki z „nieszkodliwym sherry" i zdążył nabawić się sińca po tym, jak Deathmask przyłożył mu szczodrobliwie w plecy, winszując radosnego wchodzenia w „poważny dorosły wiek" jakim było szesnaście lat. Wprawdzie on sam wcale nie uważał, żeby zaledwie szesnastka na karku mogła o czymkolwiek świadczyć – wystarczyło popatrzeć na Shiryu, który, jako najstarszy już był mocno zawiany, a wszystko przez to, że nie umiał odmówić swojemu mistrzowi, który zachowywał się, jakby co pięć minut zapominał, że przed chwilą dolał mu wódki do soku. Po kwadransie Feniks bardzo zresztą wątpił, żeby to, co trzymał w dłoni Smok jeszcze nadawało się do picia przez małe dzieci.

„Wystrzałowa impreza, nie ma co." – burknął do siebie pod nosem, po czym odszedł od stołu przy którym Deathmask i Milo na spółkę intonowali coś na podobieństwo „Shima Uta", tylko, że składające się w przeważającej części z włoskich i greckich słów. Co jak co, ale kryzys rozkręcania się prywatki wolał przeczekać w spokojniejszym towarzystwie.

„Bardzo oryginalna impreza." – rzekł Shaka, gdy przysiadł się do wyjątkowo cichej części stołu. Blondwłosy Rycerz Panny najwyraźniej nie bywał wcześniej na tego typu uroczystościach i nie czuł się na przyjęciu zbyt komfortowo – „Bardzo... głośna."

„To dopiero początek." – zamruczał w odpowiedzi Ikki, po czym skinął głową Shurze. Rycerz Koziorożca nie wydawał się być zbytnio zadowolony z tego, że znajdował się pośród nich wszystkich, ale wyraz jego twarzy nie przedstawiał niczego poza uczuciem głębokiej zadumy. Książka, którą przyniósł ze sobą, leżała nietknięta obok szklanki z koniakiem niczym bezpański pies.

„Myślicie, że będziemy musieli brać w ty wszystkim udział?" powiedział powoli, wskazując brodą w kierunku zbiorowiska gier zespołowych wygrzebanych nie wiadomo skąd, czekających jedynie na przybycie nieobecnej póki co, Ateny. Siedzący obok niego w ciemnogranatowym golfie Camus wzruszył lekko ramionami i pociągnął z krwistoczerwonej butelki łyk mocnego imbirowego piwa. Z ubranym w czarną marynarkę Shurą wyglądali prawie jak bracia pochodzący od dwóch różnych ojców.

„Nie mam zamiaru się zbytnio angażować" zamruczał kompletnie trzeźwym głosem, co wskazywało na to, że miał całkiem mocną głowę jak na alkohol, który spożywał „Walet na damę pik, Hyoga."

Siedzący obok niego blondyn kiwnął sennie głową i przesunął kartę na ascetyczną, wypłowiałą figurę kobiety z winnym gronem. Pasjans został zakończony, mógł zbierać karty.

Ikki nie odezwał się. Póki co, znalazł swój azyl wśród małego kółka zainteresowań i nie zamierzał w żaden sposób burzyć tego szczęścia.

Względny spokój trwał przez następne dwie godziny. W momencie, gdy w pobliskiej świątyni odezwało się wezwanie do pory obiadowej, do pomieszczenia wkroczyła Saori. Ubiór jaki miała na sobie nie był może suknią balową, jednak wziąwszy pod uwagę jej codzienne stroje – marszczone tiule i chusta na ramionach wydawały się ekstrawaganckim dodatkiem. To i wycięcie do połowy uda wystarczyło, żeby do tej pory nieco oklapły Seiya zaczął obskakiwać ją niczym ucieszony pies, który widzi swego pana po wielu latach rozłąki. Od tego momentu rozpoczął się chaos.

Na pierwszy ogień poleciała oczywiście bardzo głośna muzyka. Kilka szczątkowych par, które zdołało się uzbierać w całej grupie wyległo na parkiet i zaczęło podrygiwać w rytm „She bangs" i „Hit me baby one more time". Widok był na tyle groteskowy, że na ile nieźle już podchmielony Aioria po prostu obtańcowywał Marin jak zawodowy latynoski tancerz, tak kompletnie pijany już Shiryu ledwie mógł się utrzymać na nogach i skończył jako damska część bardzo prostej czaczy. Wyglądało zresztą na to, że był to jedyny taniec jaki Shunrei umiała wykonać bez potknięcia się o własne nogi. Po kilku minutach głośnego śmiania się i radosnych okrzyków w końcu do walcującego jak ostatnia trąba Seiyi i dzielnie trzymającej pion Saori dołączył Aphrodite, najwyraźniej czujący się wyjątkowo pewnie w swoim własnym towarzystwie na parkiecie. To zapoczątkowało lawinę odważnie stepujących mężczyzn, jako, że kobiet zarówno na przyjęciu, jak i w świątyni w ogóle było za mało, by zrównoważyć przewagę męskich ciał. Po przejściu radosnego „It's raining men" atmosfera zaś rozluźniła się na tyle, by ludzie przestali przejmować się drobiazgami w stylu: jak i kto co robi. Tak więc śmiejący się do rozpuku Shun papugował Hyogę tańczącego jakiś taniec robota, Milo i Camus wdali się w stary dobry rock'n'roll i wymachiwali kończynami z zapamiętaniem godnym fanatyków, a Aldebaran z miną jak półtora nieszczęścia usiłował dostosować kroki staroświeckiego angielskiego walca do skocznej muzyki. To ostatnie wyglądało nad wyraz komicznie, jednak tańczący z rosłym mężczyzną Mu wydawał się doskonale bawić przy obrotach, tak więc koniec końców nikt nie poczuł się wyobcowany.

Nikt, poza tymi, którzy nie tańczyli.

„Shura, chodź zatańczyć!" – darł się przez pół sali Deathmask, który zdawał się mieć sześć par rąk i na zmianę szalał wraz to z Aphrodite, a to z Shainą – „Chodź, muzyka cacy, zakręcimy się wokół panny Ateny!"

„Nie umiem tańczyć." – odpierał znudzonym głosem Rycerz Koziorożca, nawet nie zaszczycając Raka swoim spojrzeniem znad książki, która zdążyła już powrócić do łask . Hamlet głosiło na obwolucie – „Dajcie mi spokój."

„Chodź, nudziarzu!" – rzucał w pośpiechu Milo, omijając ich stołek w żwawych podskokach „I ty, solenizant, też! Może chociaż raz jak ten indyjski słoń zostanie sam to wreszcie ruszy w stronę parkietu jak przystało na faceta!"  
„Nie tańczę do takiej muzyki." – odpowiadał ze stoickim spokojem Shaka, sprzątając kolejny liść sałaty ze swego talerza – „Ale ty baw się dobrze, Milo."

Rycerz Skorpiona wzruszał na to ramionami i oddalał się i tym sposobem minęło południe. Gdy na niebie zaświtały pierwsze gwiazdy – oznaka wieczornej szarówki w Atenach – padło wreszcie pozwolenie na zabawę w grach zespołowych.

I tu, niestety, Ikki nie zdołał już zabunkrować się za szklanką soku porzeczkowego, jak bardzo by sobie go nie cenił. Z miną cukrowego króliczka Shun wpił mu się w ramię niczym największa pijawka na świecie i zaczął przymilać się dotąd, dopóki Feniks nie wstał od stołu i nie zgodził się na udział w Twisterze.

Tu zaczęły się schody w dół.

Nie, żeby nie bawił się dobrze. Owszem, po kilku ciętych uwagach i po tym jak podczas jednej z nieudanych prób przeniesienia ręki na zielone kółko Aldebaran przygniótł go całym swym ciężarem miał ochotę zrezygnować i w ogóle wyjść tylnymi drzwiami z przyjęcia, ale jedno płaczliwe spojrzenie brata przywołało go z powrotem do kręgu grających. Po upiciu orzeźwiającej ilości soku Ikki powrócił na matę – i po paru porządnie rozegranych rundach nawet fakt, że mógł sobie z bliska obejrzeć zarówno krocze Sagi jak i piersi wiszącej nad nim Shainy nie sprawiły, że miał ochotę wycofać się z placu boju. Wręcz przeciwnie – z radością przenosił nogi na niebieskie okręgi i śmiał się razem z innymi. Dopiero gdy zszedł z podłogi by obstawić dwudziestkę na żwawo kręcącym się kole fortuny i zobaczył zamiast tego dwa tysiące zorientował się, że może to nie była tylko i wyłącznie zasługa jego dobrej woli. W istocie, szklanka z której pociągał przez cały dzień pachniała teraz nad wyraz ostro jakimś alkoholizowanym płynem którego imienia nie umiał i tak szczerze powiedziawszy – nie miał ochoty zidentyfikować. Jego rozluźnione mięśnie i całkiem radosny humor pozwoliły dołączyć mu do grupy rozbawionych ludzi. A im dłużej trwało przyjęcie, tym mniej pamiętał.

Chociaż nie na tyle, by stwierdzić kompletne zaniki pamięci.

Wiedział tylko, że jeżeli sięgnie do tylnej kieszeni spodni, z pewnością nie znajdzie tam owych ciężko zarobionych dwóch stów na które harował pięć dni w restauracji szybkiej obsługi. Deathmask zbyt dobrze cieszył się ze swego szczęścia przy ruletce, nie mówiąc już o przepastnych rękawach niemalże kobiecych szatek Aphrodite – z takich można było sypać asami grając na trzy zmiany, więc jego dobra passa przy pokerze w sumie nikogo nie dziwiła. Jednak noc była jeszcze wczesna gdy zaczęto rozbijać bank, więc wszyscy z ochota wykładali pieniądze, nie myśląc o konsekwencjach takich czynów. Było, nie było – wszak żyje się tylko raz, prawda?

„Może." – pomyślał Ikki, po czym odwrócił wzrok od zatopionej w różowej poświacie porannej kuli ognia. Gdy tylko toksyczne chlupotanie w żołądku ustało, poczuł, że miał dziwnie ociężałą głowę i chociaż było bardzo nierozważnie pozostawać w cudzym łóżku bez zaznajomienia się z tym, jak wyglądały ostatnie chwile przed pójściem do niego, postanowił poleżeć w nim jeszcze trochę.

W ostatnich, najbardziej zamazanych przebłyskach pamięci pamiętał wesołe ryki Aiorii gdy wybiła północ i zostało odebrane mu solenizanctwo oraz ostry zapach piżma wirujący w jego głowie, gdy wydostał się z parnego budynku na chłodny letni wieczór. Nie mógł jednak przypomnieć sobie do czego lub do kogo ów zapach mógł należeć, więc nie było to dla niego żadną wskazówką. Mógł równie dobrze po prostu rozbić jakiś flakon z podobną zawartością gdzieś w Domu Lwa. Nie podejrzewał wprawdzie młodego Rycerza Lwa o posiadanie takich ekscentrycznych przedmiotów, ale w końcu to były urodziny – wszyscy znosili co mieli najlepszego lub też czego się chcieli pozbyć ze swych kolekcji. Prawdopodobnie był więc to albo prezent od Aphrodite albo od Deathmaska który dostał go od Aphrodite i nie miał pojęcia co z nim zrobić. Będzie musiał wstać i przeprosić Aiorię za ten niemiły incydent, jeżeli faktycznie miał miejsce...

...później. Głowa ciążyła mu niemiłosiernie jakby była zrobiona z ołowiu. Nie chciał sprawdzać, czy prawdopodobny kac przypadkiem niesie dział w niej przyczajony gdzieś pod jakąś niewidoczną zasłoną. Sprawiedliwości niekoniecznie musiało stać się zadość jeśli chodziło o picie nadmiernej ilości wódki.

Bo, że uchlał się jak prosię, to pamiętał na pewno. Gdy rozdano jego tort uformowany w ten sposób, że wszystkie świeczki o mało nie spaliły ciasta, wszelkie hamulce w postaci zdrowego rozsądku opuściły go zupełnie. Pił – nie wiadomo czy ze szczęścia czy ze smutku, pił bo mu polewali, pił, bo był alkohol. Po paru głębszych już nie dziwiło go ani to, że Camus i Milo patrzą na siebie coraz bardziej rozmaślnionym spojrzeniem, ani to, że Shaina swobodnie przechadzała się pomiędzy ludźmi bez maski ani także to, że za każdym razem gdy spoglądał w stronę Shury ten zdawał się mieć na sobie coraz mniej ubrań. Wszystko stało się takie oczywiste, że wystarczyło drobne „po prostu" by całość wskakiwała sama na swoje miejsce. Jak w układance. Dlaczego więc pił? Po prostu. Dlaczego śmiał się dowcipów Deathmaska, chociaż nie znał włoskiego? Bo tak. Dlaczego nie zabił Hyogi gdy zobaczył go wyciskującego na szyi Shuna wcale nie braterskiego pocałunku? No bo... po prostu. I już.

Życie po paru głębszych było jaśniejsze samo w sobie.

Może dlatego nie pił. Może dlatego i dlatego, że był za młody i za biedny by móc się zachwycać czymś takim jak alkohol, nie wspominając już o tym, że wódka najzwyczajniej w świecie była łatwopalna, a on nie chciał za każdym razem, gdy wybierał się na bitwę, zakładać rękawiczek przeciwpożarowych. O tym co mogłoby się stać z alkoholem w jego żołądku przy podwyższonej temperaturze wolał po prostu nie myśleć.

Nie myśleć.

Tak, to było dobre rozwiązanie. Jaka szkoda, że działało tylko wtedy gdy człowiek spał. Chociaż podobno nawet wtedy mózg pracował i to na pewnych obrotach. Ikki nie do końca wiedział jak to z tym było, jednak uważał, że niezależnie od tego, czy pracował czy nie, jeszcze odrobina snu nikomu by nie zaszkodziła. A zwłaszcza po takiej bibie jaką przeżył. Krzywiąc się lekko po smaku jaki pozostał mu w ustach, zamknął oczy i przewrócił się na drugi bok. Poza tym, że był o rok starszy, nic się nie zmieniło. Jak zawsze.

Nie minęła nawet minuta, gdy usłyszał miękkie odgłosy na marmurowej posadzce. Równomierne kroki zbliżały się do niego, niknąc w głuszy budynku jakby ich właściciel miał na nogach bawełniane kapcie. Ikki poczuł, jak mimo całego spokoju jaki posiadał, jego powieki drżą w oczekiwaniu, chcąc się unieść. Unieść i zobaczyć komu zajął łóżko na dzisiejszą noc.

I czego w ogóle nie pamiętał

(bo może nic się nie wydarzyło.

Wszak był jeszcze taki młody.

Ale niektórym kobietom to nie przeszkadzało.

Może ona była jedną z nich.)

Kroki na posadzce ustały.

„Och." - Odezwał się spokojny głos - „Więc obudziłeś się, Ikki."

Drgnął, lekko zaskoczony głębokością i spokojem głosu. Nie słyszał w swoim życiu wielu osób jako, że przeważnie żył w odosobnieniu, jednak tym razem z niepokojem odnotował, że

(ten głos wcale nie brzmi jak kobieta.

Więc chyba musi być mężczyzną.)

Nie tego się spodziewał... chociaż sam nie do końca wiedział, czego tak naprawdę oczekiwał. Wbrew samemu sobie otworzył oczy i poruszył się, chcąc odwrócić w kierunku właściciela domu.

„Nie przejmuj się." Rzekł znowu ten sam spokojny głos „Ja posprzątam. Miałeś ciężki dzień."

Po czym miękkie kroki na posadzce oddaliły się z zadziwiającą szybkością. Ikki zastygł w pół ruchu, naprężony i gotów zarówno do spoczęcia jak i nagłej... walki, jeżeli ta byłaby konieczna. Chociaż sam nie był pewny o co mogłaby się stoczyć... i przeciw czemu. To jednak nie sprawiało, że czuł się mniej przestraszony.

Chwilę później miękkie kroki powróciły, a wraz z nimi – zapach płynu do mycia podłóg i kilkakrotnie używanej już szmaty do brudów. Wszystko to upadło w pewnym momencie z cichym plaśnięciem gdzieś koło niego i Ikki mimowolnie skrzywił się znowu.

„Myje podłogę po moich wymiocinach." – pomyślał z goryczą – „To ja powinienem to robić. To były moje rzygi."

Ale mimo to, nie ruszał się z miejsca. Leżał na boku, bezużytecznie skulony i sparaliżowany swoją własną irracjonalnością, wdychając zapach wymiocin, płynu do mycia podłóg i nawet tej odrobiny czegoś jeszcze

(piżmo)

I nie reagował. W jego uszach pojedyncze ciche plaśnięcia szmaty o marmurową posadzkę zdawały się być nie tym, czym w rzeczywistości były i to samo w sobie było zawstydzające. Po chwili dotarło do niego coś jeszcze – że skoro to był mężczyzna i nie mniej i nie więcej jak właściciel łóżka w którym leżał, to bardzo możliwe, że

(uprawiali seks)

minionej nocy stało się coś, o co by się nigdy nie podejrzewał. Było to tak logicznie i rozumowo proste, że wstydem przejęło go, że dopiero teraz zaczął o tym myśleć. Ociężała głowa jednak nie pomagała mu w użytkowaniu swoich komórek mózgowych.

(ale...

Czy to możliwe, by?...)

„Skończone." Zaintonował ponownie głęboki głos „A teraz wybacz, mam sprawy do załatwienia i muszę w związku z tym wyjść. Jeśli wyjdziesz zanim wrócę, nie obrażę się."

Po czym miękkie kroki ponownie zaczęły oddalać się po marmurowym bruku. Tym razem Ikki nie czekał. Odwrócił się w drugą stronę, nie planując i nie spodziewając się właściwie niczego. Nic, co by zrobił do tej pory i tak nie przygotowałoby go do tego, co miało go zastać.

„Poczekaj!" – powiedział pewnym głosem, chcąc zwrócić na siebie uwagę i chcąc zatrzymać poruszającą się figurę. 'Stó...'

Jego ręka uchwyciła przegub ciepłej ręki, jeszcze zanim jego oczy uniosły się i spojrzały osobie w twarz. Stojący człowiek zatrzymał się i szarpnął gwałtownie, zaskoczony. W nagłym odruchu długie włosy chlasnęły Feniksa przez twarz niczym najlżejsza karykatura bicza jaką kiedykolwiek miał okazję spotkać. Miały kolor blond.

Shaka.

Blondyn był nagi.

Ikki drgnął, a gdy pomiędzy łukiem obu jasnych brwi pojawiła się zmarszczka, puścił trzymaną dłoń. Rycerz Panny nie poruszył się.

„Ikki." – rzekł cichym, cały czas spokojnym tonem, choć tym razem w jego głosie pobrzmiewała nuta rozbawienia – „Coś się stało?"

Feniks nie odpowiedział. Zbył zbyt wstrząśnięty, by cokolwiek uczynić.

Shaka. Jak to możliwe, że ze wszystkich Złotych Rycerzy znalazł się akurat w Domu Panny? Ze wszystkich możliwości jakie mu przychodziły do głowy mógł się naprawdę spodziewać wiele – pozbawionego skrupułów Milo, wszechstronnie zażywającego uciech cielesnych Aphrodite, czy nawet oziębłego Camusa który wcale nie krył się z tym, że od czasu do czasu przebywał w towarzystwie chłopców. Ba, nie byłby zaskoczony, nawet gdyby to był Aioria – wszak wszyscy byli wczoraj nachlani w trzy siedzenia. Ale Shaka?

Nie, tego się nie spodziewał. Przecież to był taki asceta

(więc może nic się nie stało)

Tylko dlaczego w takim razie Panna był nagi?

„Ikki." – usłyszał ponownie i wzdrygnął się, gdy niebieskie oczy przeszyły go na wskroś. Tym razem głos Złotego Rycerza był pozbawiony jakiegokolwiek rozbawienia – „Boisz się mnie, Ikki?"

Przełknął ślinę, a zarazem poruszył szybko głową. Nie, nie bał się. Po prostu był zaskoczony. Bardziej niż bardzo. Z ulgą dotknął krawędzi swych spodni pod lekką kołdrą. Wyglądało na to, że jakim wyszedł poprzedniego ranka z mieszkania, takim wciąż pozostał. Dobrze.

Ale dlaczego Panna był nagi?

„Okryj się." – rzekł tylko cicho i spuścił wzrok, bardziej z grzeczności niż przyzwoitości. Już zdążył zobaczyć i ocenić przyrodzenie Złotego Rycerza i krótko ujmując – nie było się nad czym rozwodzić. Ani w jedną ani w drugą stronę. – „Jesteś nagi."

„Wstydzisz się." – odparł na to Panna, nie ruszając się z miejsca. Ikki z zażenowaniem spojrzał na stojące koło nóg właściciela domu przedmioty. Woda w kuble miała nieładny zielonkawy kolor. Szmata pływała po powierzchni. Potrząsnął lekko głową.

„Okryj się." – mruknął raz jeszcze, po czym zaoferował Shace własną kołdrę. Niebieskie oczy przesunęły się po materiale, po czym zniknęły za gęstą zasłoną rzęs, nie zamykając się.

„Mam swoje ubranie."

Po czym kubeł z wodą ponownie został pochwycony i blondyn znikł za drzwiami. Ikki westchnął, rozluźniając napięte mięśnie. Do tej pory nawet nie zauważył, że je napiął.

(piżmo)

Chciał wracać do domu.

Nie, on musiał wracać do domu. Nie był do końca pewien dlaczego

(było tyle rzeczy których nie wiedział.

Tyle rzeczy o które chciał

Musiał

Zapytać)

Lecz wiedział, że odpowiedzi bał się równie bardzo co tego, co mogło się stać. Jednak kiedy już wydostał się spomiędzy kolumn na chłodne poranne słońce – tak gorące nad ranem – poczuł się bardziej niż niepewnie. Nigdy nie miał problemu z zachowaniem grzeczności. Robił co chciał. Ale tym razem poczuł się wręcz niezręcznie, gdy tak nagle... bez pożegnania...

(co się w końcu stało?)

„Ikki!" – zawołał go tym razem głos spomiędzy kolumn. Wbrew sobie i wszelkim swoim postanowieniom, przystanął na jednym z trzech stopni z których udało mu się zejść. U szczytu schodów stał Shaka odziany w pomarańczowy hinduski chiton.

„Zapomniałeś czegoś." – powiedział spokojnym tonem. Niebieskie źrenice przebłyskiwały w porannym świetle jak najprawdziwsze górskie klejnoty. Feniks mimowolnie poczuł, że się rumieni.

Nawet Esmeralda nie miała tak przenikliwego wzroku.

Odkaszlnął cicho, po czym wsadził ręce do kieszeni. Nie chciał pokazać jak bardzo wzruszył nim zastały widok.

(bardziej nawet niż gdy był bez odzienia.

A właściwie to co się w końcu stało?)

„Feniksie!" – upomniał go Panna i Ikki tym razem ruszył z powrotem po stopniach na górę. W chłodzie poranka nieśmiało odezwały się pierwsze ptaki. Gdy stanął twarzą w twarz z blondynem, z niezadowoleniem odnotował, że dwudziestoletni mężczyzna przerasta go o głowę. Przywilej wieku, niech to szlaczki.

„Proszę." – powiedział Shaka, chwytając go za dłoń i siłą wyciągając mu ją z kieszeni. Nim Ikki zdążył zaprotestować, już lśniła w nim mała gliniana miseczka w proste emaliowane wzory – „Wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji urodzin raz jeszcze."

Feniks zmarszczył brwi. Czy to był jego prezent urodzinowy od Shaki? Nie wyglądał zbyt imponująco, ale zważywszy na to od kogo go dostał...

„Dziękuję..." – wyburczał niepewnie, spoglądając na nierówne tasiemki oplatające naczynie. Shaka uśmiechnął się arogancko.

„To nic wielkiego, zwykła glina." – rzekł stoicko. - „Poza tym nie umiem robić takich rzeczy. Ale mam nadzieję, że przetrwa chociaż kilka posiłków. Jakby co, możesz tym rzucić o ścianę."

Ikki mimo woli poczuł wzbierający w nim zawód. Nie to, że spodziewał się nie wiadomo czego, ale zwykła glina...

„Ja..." – zaczął, usiłując wybrnąć jakoś z wypowiedzianych słów na tyle grzecznie by obyło się bez wymiany ciosów. Nie chciał zaczynać ranka od kłótni – „...i tak nie jadam na zastawie."

„W takim razie dobrze, że się nie starałem." – powiedział Panna i Feniks poczuł dodatkowo zaczątki złości. Co za impertynencki, nadęty!... „Przez ciebie nie mogłem się skupić."

Ikki spojrzał na niego spod zmarszczonych brwi. Jednak zamiast zwykłego uśmiechu zobaczył tylko zmrużone oczy, wpatrujące się w niego tak przenikliwie, jak jeszcze nikt kogo spotkał w swym życiu. Mimowolnie, poczuł jak uginają się pod nim kolana. Czy to znaczyło...

Jednak nim zdążył chociażby otworzyć usta, blondyn obrócił się na pięcie i zniknął między filarami swego greckiego domu. Ikki został sam.

(no ale właściwie to dlaczego Rycerz Panny był nagi?)

Nawet jeśli chciał, nie mógł znaleźć odpowiedzi, która by zadowoliła jego racjonalną część umysłu.

(ale miał gorące usta...)

Tak. To wiedział na pewno.

Gdy schodził wzdłuż szarych bloków skalnych, kolorowy gliniany spodek potoczył się w dół po kamieniach, obtłukując się o krawędzie stopni. Gdy zszedł z pierwszej kondygnacji, naczynie uderzyło w kolumnę tylnej ściany do Domu Lwa i roztrzaskało się na kilka bezużytecznych łupek.

Dzień, który nadszedł, był wyjątkowo chłodny jak na upalne greckie lato.


End file.
